


Smut Smosh One Shots

by FanFicMaster



Category: Smosh
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hot, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Vaginal Sex, f/f - Freeform, f/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22031800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicMaster/pseuds/FanFicMaster
Summary: This is a collection of Smut about Smosh.
Relationships: Courtney Miller/Mari Takahashi, Courtney Miller/Olivia Sui, Courtney Miller/Shayne Topp, Damien Haas/Courtney Miller, Damien Haas/Olivia Sui, Ericka Bozeman/Courtney Miller, Ericka Bozeman/Damien Haas, Ericka Bozeman/Mari Takahashi, Ian Hecox/Courtney Miller, Olivia Sui/Mari Takahashi, Olivia Sui/Shayne Topp
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Smut Smosh One Shots

It was nearing the end of Smosh summer games, Courtney and Olivia were just chilling out beside the pool. they suddenly made eye contact with each other and Olivia said "I never realised that you were so beautiful." Courtney replied with "thanks Liv Liv i could say the same about you" Olivia smiled back at her and Courtney started to smile. They slowly moved towards each other. Courtney ran her hand through Olivia's hair and slowly moved down the back of her neck and then slowly moved in for a kiss. Olivia kissed her back and Courtney smiled, which caused Olivia to blush. "do you wanna do this now?" Courtney asked and Olivia nodded.

Courtney started to remove Olivia's bikini top revealing her small yet succulent breasts and it was so sexy to look at. Olivia continued to blush and Courtney stopped and looked down at her. She then proceeded to remove her own bikini top revealing her full and beautiful breasts. they leaned in for another kiss whilst fondling each breasts and Courtney whispered to Olivia "I hope you like this." Olivia replied with a simple "i know". they both slowly removed their bikini bottoms to reveal their shaven vaginas. Olivia lay back on the sun bed and started to play with herself as Courtney watched and smiled over all it looked perfect.

Courtney moved towards Olivia's perfect entrance and started to gently rub her womanhood. Olivia started to moan as she fondled her own breast. Courtney asked "Are you ready?" Olivia was nervous as Courtney looked at her entrance but replied with "Of course". With this agreement Courtney slipped her fingers in Olivia and made small movements that seemed so sexy all at once which just made Olivia shiver with pleasure. Olivia moaned "Oh yes" and Courtney smiled as Olivia felt her orgasm coming close . she moaned"I'm gonna cum". she squirted all over the sun bed and Courtney watched in amazement. Olivia started to blush. Olivia exclaimed "your turn ".

Courtney swapped places with Olivia and began to rub her clit while Olivia giggled to herself and said "i'll be right back" . Olivia ran off towards the toilets, Courtney stared in amazement watching her naked ass jiggle the whole way.

Olivia came back a few minutes later with her hands behind her back. Courtney sat up and Olivia revealed that she had a strap on. she quickly put it on and placed the tip at Courtney's entrance . Courtney nodded and with the approval Olivia rammed the plastic cock into her pussy with no remorse, Courtney screamed in agony but they soon turned into moans of pleasure with each relentless thrust Olivia did. Courtney demanded Olivia " Faster! harder! " as they continued their fucking for the next few minutes. Courtney was close and she groaned " I want more!" . Olivia nodded and gave her a look. Courtney started to feel something inside her and she moaned " please ". Courtney exclaimed "I'M GONNA CUM!!!" . Olivia pulled out and she squirted all over the plastic cock and the sunbed.

"we have to do this again" , Olivia told Courtney and she agreed. They gave each other one last kiss as they put their bikinis back on and lay on the two sunbeds.


End file.
